


Want and Need

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Because he won't say how he really feels, F/M, Inej getting grumpy at him, Kaz pining, Mutual Pining, Probably all the other characters later?, Then denying it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Kaz thought his heart was dead and gone, no such thing as love at first sight. No such thing as happy endings.He didn't deserve this.He didn't deserve her.But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want her.And he'd still be broken if he didn't need her.----Inej wanted to disappear so badly, and never again did she want to feel a man's hands on her. Until him.He's broken and perfect and gives her all the space and time she needs.He's terrible and ruthless, and she feels like she owes him.She wants so badly for him to touch her.But she needs him to open up.





	Want and Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre canon

The first time Inej feels that flicker of desire, she feels ashamed. She feels broken, and torn apart by many hands. But she ends up arching off her mattress, a hand stifling the slip of his name from her lips, as she reaches her climax faster than she had ever done before. 

She hopes, dreads, fears that Kaz had heard her as she slips into his office later. But everything is how it usually is, and so it becomes a habit.

\---

Kaz Brekker was not a letch, or a creep, or even remotely sexually active. Which is what he was trying to tell himself as he listened to the wet sounds of Inej's fingers slipping inside herself. He had frozen on the stairs, wanting to check on her. Make sure she was okay, when he heard the breathy moans. 

Surely she would have heard him on the stair, and his less than hasty retreat back to his own rooms. 

Thankfully no one had want to be awake at this hour, which was something like 7 or 8 bells in the morning. Most of the Dregs were silent, getting in what little sleep they could. Kaz tried to stop the trembling of his hands, and the shaking of his breath as he locked himself inside his office, then inside his room. The curtains drawn. Inej had been making unmistakable noises, which put together with his recent dreams, (and what he had first seen her wearing when he rescued her from the Menagerie) into a neat little fantasy of _his_. Of Inej making those breathy moans above him. He stumbled backwards into his bed, his cane dropping to the ground as he fell backwards. He couldn't afford to think of her like that. Not when Jordie hadn't let him touch another person in years.

But he'd taken her words, her _I can help_ as a sign. An omen. Hope. That she had been sent to him. So serious. Defenseless and clad in sheer purples. He had seen everything. She knew he was Dirtyhands and she wasn't afraid.

He gripped his sheets, and tried to think of anything else. Waffles. Whiskey. _Inej_. Inej eating waffles. Her face when she smiled for the first time. Inej and Nina laughing about something stupid. 

_Nina!_

Kaz sat up, fixed his tie and his hair and his _thoughts of Inej_. Grabbed his cane and made his way downstairs. Definitely not listening at Inej's door for a moment. Then strolling out onto the streets of Ketterdam in the morning.

\----

Nina was going to _murder_ the bastard who was rapping at her door so early. She didn't even bother to put on a smile or anything, and pulled the door open angrily. Kaz stood there with waffles. He handed them to her wordlessly. 

His heartrate was erratic, and she guessed it had something to do with Inej. His heartrate rose, and he'd gasp as if seeing her again for the first time. Which Inej had been so embarrassed about. 

The first time he'd seen her, apparently it was as if her clothes weren't even there, and he could see her. Completely. Inej had had to fan her face. Apparently a year in a brothel hadn't taken away her purity, and she would still get flustered when Nina suggested she sleep with Kaz. 

"You can get rid of feelings, yes?" He asked. Casually enough that Nina almost snorted. It was most definitely about Inej.

"Honestly Kaz?" She rolled her eyes. "It's about time you have some."

"I will not." The slightest hint of mortification was showing on his face. Nina didn't quite understand the gloves, but Kaz was Kaz. "It's interfering with my work!"

"These feelings?" Nina asked, monitoring where Kaz's breathing and heartrate spiked. "Are they for Inej?"

Now the bastard was hyperventilating and having heart palpitations. Nina nearly laughed out loud. Except she saw the glassy look in his eyes. How hard he was trying to keep something else at bay. 

"Kaz?"


End file.
